


Chirping

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Kotatsu makes weird cat noises.
Relationships: Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Chirping

"Why is Kotatsu chirping like mad while looking at the shore?" Ace asked. Everyone in the room was as perplexed as him, choosing, instead, to stay in silence. At everyone's lack of an answer, he squatted and called at the abnormally big, big cat. "Kotatsu! Come! Come! Don't you want my heat?" 

Kotatsu kept chirping, his mind on somewhere else. There was no way for Ace to convince him to move. 

"Something tells me he's focused on an some animal. I don't see any other reason why he'd be chirping like that" Deuce said, instinctively picking up his pen to remember to note it down. Thankfully, nobody noticed. He didn't want to go through the embarrassment of the crew reading his stuff again. 

"I guess so. Just didn't think he'd have such a good vision" 

"Cat's vision is really strong." Skull spoke "And Deuce is right. He's acting like a cat when there are birds nearby just out of their reach" 

"Uh-huh" Ace raised an eyebrow "And how do you know that" 

"Common sense, of course" he said rapidly, and Ace was not convinced, but he let it be. 

After a moment of silence, Deuce muttered to himself "I get how you feel". 

The room erupted into laughter, and Deuce's face grew red. 

"'I get how you feel'??? To a lynx??? Really???" said Saber through his laughter. Of course it would be Saber. Deuce turned to Ace for support, but found him laughing along the rest of the crew instead. 

"I can't believe I trusted you" 

The laughter got worse.


End file.
